Broken promises
by Dangerpro
Summary: It's been ten years since the end of iCarly. Carly has become condescending star, Freddie has quit his job as her agent.  While finding a new job, he bumps into his old friend Sam. They catch up with life, except Sam seems to be hiding something... SEDDIE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first iCarly fanfiction. And I'm not really an iCarly fan, this is an idea I thought of awhile back. Sorry this first Chapter is so short. **

It had been ten years since the end of iCarly, Freddie Benson, Carly Shay and Sam Puckett slowly drifted apart to follow their own separate destinies. Near the end of iCarly, Freddie was starting college, Carly was offered a movie role and Sam had the responsibility of taking over the family car business.

The three of them tried to keep the web show going, the problem was that they were growing older and began to think what most adults thought. _This is childish. Why bother? What's the point? _Eventually, Carly insisted to her best friends that their own future was more important than a web show. So, iCarly ended.

In Hollywood, Carly instantly became a star, with her sweet features and dark eyes, any show would hire her. Freddie gave up working with technology and worked as Carly's agent instead. He wasn't exactly happy with his job, but he hoped that being Carly's agent would keep him near her side. He was wrong. Freddie spent most of his time arranging her life, making phone calls and finding new roles for Carly to play. The worse part was how Freddie watched Carly Shay become shallower and shallower. Ordering him to do stuff for her, using people, staying out late with her celebrity boyfriends, making sure she was always in the gossip magazines- the list was endless. She often go on wild nights out and rang him in the early hours of the morning asking for help. Due to her being so pissed that she couldn't remember where she lived. She always depended on him. And all the help that he gave her through the years, she never thanked him. Not once.

One day, Freddie had enough.

"I quit." Freddie said grimly, Carly smiled in the mirror, she sat facing her dressup table after taking a photo shoot for a fashion magazine called _Free & Fabulous_, around her mirror were letters and cards from fans. Freddie hated the smile she gave him, that fake smile plastered over her plastic face. Carly's face wasn't the same anymore, there was no warmth from her rosey cheeks, no geniune glint of happiness in her eyes. Nothing. The countless plastic surgeries took away everything real about her. The shape of her lips, the size of her nose, the height of her eyes from her chin. Everything.

"You're such a joker, Fred." Carly chuckled, he didn't go by the name 'Freddie' no more, that name was childish. Freddie remained on the spot glaring hatefully at Carly's reflection in the mirror. She wasn't the Carly he loved as a child, she was an empty shell of Carly. To Freddie, she wasn't even a shell. "I'm serious. I hate what you've become, Carly," He kept his voice even, preventing his anger spilling across his words.

Carly's grin didn't drop, Freddie thought it _couldn't _drop considering all the plastic sugery she had throughout her years of fame.

"Go then, I can easily find a better agent. And a far more better looking one too." She turned away from the mirror making eye contact with Freddie, "But when your broke and in need of help, don't come crawling back to me." He felt his blood boil, wanting to shake her by the shoulders to try to bring back the old Carly. The old Carly would never say souch a horrible thing.

Freddie stared coldly, "This life of yours won't last forever. One day, you'll slip and your whole world will come crashing down." He turned away from her, before he decided to break anything in the dressing room. Carly made one last sentence before he was out the door, "You keep telling yourself that, Mr Benson." He slammed the door,a few seconds later hearing Carly's muffled sobs. He had no sympathy for her. Not anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam rolled out from beneath her finished car. The gears were fixed and now in great condition, she raised up and brushed her greasy hands against her dungarees. Looking proudly down at the newly fixed car, she thrown her cloth on the bonnet and whistled while she packed up her equipment. Judging from the light outside, she had another hour left until Greg comes back from work. She shuddered, _hope he's in a good mood, _she thought to herself. After putting her work equipment away, Sam moved to the front of the garage, pulling down the shutters and locking the garage for the day.

"Wait!" A voice called out from behind her. Sam didn't turn round, "Look, I'm finished for the day, pal. Come back tomorrow." she grunted, she stuffed her keys in her dungaree pockets.

"No, please, I have a client who needs to-" it was a deep voice, yet it sounded 'wimpy' to Sam. She turned round to see a man in a business suit pushing his Mercedes. His black tie was crooked and his once combed back hair swung messily by the sides of his red face. Sam hated business men. They reminded Sam of her old friends. Just like businessmen, they were snobs, they were rich and they were certainly not the people Sam known when they were children.

**"_That's the end of iCarly!" Carly smiled sadly into the camera, Sam wrapped her arm around Carly's shoulder. "Thank you for watching our web show throughout the years. Goodbye." Sam felt her guts tighten as she said 'goodbye'. Not only it was goodbye to the fans, it was goodbye to her friends. Freddie was off to college, Carly had a role in a new movie, and both of them had no intention of coming back. As Freddie stopped rolling, the two girls embraced each other. Freddie joined in with the hug. _**

**"_Lets make a promise, that we will stay in touch." Carly's eyes began to water, the other two teenagers nodded. So the three of them made a promise. That they will never change, never fall out, never forget._**

**_It has been three years since their promise, and Sam tried countless times to contact her friends. _**

**_Carly never answers her phone. As Sam began to think that she changed her number, the phone answered._**

**"_This is Carly Shay's phone." a stranger's voice answered, Sam frowned._**

**_She sat crossed legged on her favourite chair, which was practically falling apart with large chunks missing from the corners. She usually sat in the dark, it made her feel calmer somehow in the gloom of her living room. Most of the time, Sam spent her days alone, walking around the park, sometimes visiting Spencer, except it was too painful for Sam, so very rarely visited him._**

**"_Who are you?" she asked, the woman's answered with a thick London accent, "Her agent, who are you?" Sam leaned over to the phone, "I'm Sam, Carly's best friend."_**

**"_If you like to speak with Miss Shay, you are wasting your time. She is a busy young woman and do not nee-" Sam hung up. Next she tried Freddie, thankfully he answered, "Hello?"_**

**"_Freddie!" Sam felt relief flood through her, "How have you been? Gotten into any trouble yet in college? Why hav-" Freddie cut her off._**

**"_Sorry, Sam, I have to get to class, call me another time. Actually, I'll call you." He hung up. Sam listened to the endless sound of the phone for a few minutes, staring into space. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she hugged the phone for absent comfort._**

Sam felt disturbed by remembering the forgotten memories of her childhood friends. She glared at the smartly dressed man. Hating every bit of him for relighting her painful memories.

"I don't care!" Sam snapped, "I've had a hard day, there's only me that work here, and I can not simply fix your car by the click of your fingers, Brickhead!" She threw in the insult randomly, just like she did as a child.

The man stopped pushing his car, walking towards Sam, "I need this client, please, please, I'll pay you double the price." Sam raised her eyebrows, there was something familiar about his voice to Sam.

"Triple it." She said to the man, he sighed, looking hesitantly to his car.

"Deal." He rubbed his head worriedly, Sam grinned.

"When will it be finished?" he asked, Sam strode past him, having a good look at his black car. The engine was steaming, the tyres were flat and it badly needed a wash. She let out a sigh, "Your engine has overheated and you need two new tyres." The man groaned in response. Sam looked up to the man, finally registering his features, sleak hair, square head, sparkling brown eyes and a anxious expression. _No, no. _She thought, shaking the thought away. _I'm getting too caught up with my memories. _The man was now pulling out his phone, dialing a number, "What's the name of this place, anyway?" Sam bit her lip, urging to break his phone.

"Sam's motors." She said dryly, he stopped dialing. His eyes darted to her face, "Sam? Are you Sam?"

Sam let out another impatient sigh, "Yes. Duh, I've named this place after me. Sam."

A smile grew on his face, a smile that made her feel slightly uncomfortable. _Oh no, he works for the cops. Shit. He's here to arrest me._ Sam took a step back, getting ready to break into a run.

He didn't seem to notice Sam's discomfort, "Sam Puckett? Are you Sam Puckett?"

Sam's eyes narrowed suspiciously, he seemed too quirky to be working for the police. And didn't look very threatening. She let a few seconds to pass before she answered, "Yes, do I know you?"

"It's me, Freddie! Freddie Bens-" before he could finish his sentence, Sam sent a punch flying directly into his jaw.

**_Sam had no one, no one to control her anymore, no one to stop her. So she went wild. She walked the dark streets of Seattle with her baseball bat hanging over her shoulder and her bottle of alcohol in the other. Breaking windows of parked cars, setting fire to the bins, destroying everything in her path. Because, if she was to break, everything else shall break with her. It was midnight and many people were sleeping, yet a few passing civilians screamed as they saw Sam wrecking everything in the street. She worn an vacant expression, not hearing the cries of tourists or the shouts of people flooding out of their homes or the shrieking of police sirens. She took another swig of alcohol, numbing her senses as she reached out to hold the broken class of a car. It hurt her, of course, but she didn't mind. The back window of the car was still intact, in the refection was a blond teenager. With droopy tired eyes and worn the most sadess expression Sam had ever seen. Sam raised her bat,"Let's tu-u-urn that frown upside down." Sam chuckled humourlessly and smashed her refection. Why did she destroy everything? Many people who saw her that night didn't know. Sam known. It was b_****_ecause she didn't care. No one cared for her. No. One. Cared. So why should she care? The police snatched the baseball bat away from her and thrown her into the car. _**

_Freddie felt his head wrench back as her fist made contact with his jaw, he lost his balance and landed painfully on his back._

"_Benson." Sam rubbed her knuckles, "Yeah, I remember you."_


	3. Chapter 3

**"_You can't keep doing this to yourself," Melanie spoke gently through the glass. On the other side of the glass sat her identical twin. It would have looked as if Melanie was looking in a mirror, apart from her reflection worn a orange jumpsuit. "Sam, please, listen to me-"_**

**"_Why are you here?" Sam scowled, "Mom sent you, didn't she? My goody-goody-two-shoes sister to rub her magic on me. You're here to fix me, try and make me sane again."_**

**_Melanie placed her hand on the glass, " Sam, please, I know you're not-"_**

**_Sam pushed herself out of her wooden chair, it clanked loudly against the cement floor. "Since when did you KNOW me, huh? You don't know the first thing about me! If anything, you HATE me! You went so far to be away from me, that you went to boarding school! And you know what? I fucking hate you too, you're just like Dad. And my friends are just like you! They leave me. Everyone leaves me…"_**

**"_That's not true." Melanie said shakily, placing her hand on the window. Sam, standing up fully now, leaned towards the glass, her eyes burning through the glass and scorching into Melanie's eyes._**

**"_Look into my eyes and say that again." Sam said slowly, deadly, the tone which belonged to a woman who was close to committing murder. _**

**_Melanie forced her eyes to look into her sister's, Melanie tried to lie again, except she couldn't, she couldn't lie to those eyes._**

**_She looked away, lowering her head in defeat. _**

**"_I thought so." Sam said grimly, she thrown her fists onto the window. She began punching the glass, hoping to break through to reach her sister. _**

**"_Sam stop that!" Melanie begged, noticing the trickle of blood coming off her fists and sliding down the window. "GO ON, RUN! GO BACK TO YOUR PERFECT SCHOOL, AND YOUR PERFECT LIFE AND PERFECT FRIENDS." She was screaming at this point, her voice ripping apart. Bashing her bloody fists against the window. Melanie calmly stood up, and turned her back on Sam. "I said RUN!"_**

**_The guards grabbed Sam by the shoulders and hauled her away from the window. Dragging the screaming teenager back to her room. And Melanie ran. _**

Freddie raised his head groggily, looking up at the blond mechanic. From past experience, Freddie known not to speak or move after being punched by Sam. It would only make her angrier. After a long minute of silence of them remaining frozen in place, Sam spoke. "You…Broke it."

Freddie frowned, sitting up, "Broke what? My nose? Oh, Sam, don't tell me you broke my nose again!"

Sam didn't reply, she kneeled down to see the damage she made on his face. Freddie's eyes were exactly the same as the last time she saw him. Those wide eyes that she always wanted to break. Happy eyes. That belonged to someone who had been reasonably happy all his life. As much as she wanted to break them, there was another emotion, an emotion she couldn't quite describe or understand. She realised she was staring into his eyes for too long and pulled out a handkerchief , "Nah, it's just bleeding." Freddie's eyes relaxed, "I sort of deserved that anyway."

"You deserved more than just that. You have no idea how I-" Sam shut her mouth, hastily handing the handkerchief to Freddie.

**_The slot in the door opened, "Miss Anderson is here to see you." the guard grunted, Sam didn't bother to roll over on her bed to look. _**

**_The locks clanked open, and the door swung open. Footsteps, heals, echoed in the cell. Sam eventually rolled over to face the visitor. _**

**"_Hello." she smiled brightly, a smile that made Sam's stomach churn. It was another physiologist. Another person came to play with Sam's brain. _**

**"_Great, another physiologist!" Sam said sarcastically, the young brunette woman frowned._**

**"_I'm not an physiologist." she smiled, "I'm an social worker."_**

**"_Oh." Sam sat up, suddenly struck with fear, "You're not going to put me in a fostering home, are you?" _**

**"_No. I'm hear to put your back life on track. I've helped many children before, and now I'm here to help you, Sam." She sat herself down on a wooden chair._**

**"_I can't be helped," Sam returned to her position lying on her bed. Miss Anderson sighed._**

**"_It really depends on you, I'm handing you help. It's up to you to use it." She handed Sam a card, Sam didn't accept it. The young woman placed it on her bedside cabinet instead. "You can call me, and I'll come. Anytime, Sam." Sam felt her eyes widen, "Anytime? I'll call you, and you'll come?" _**

**"_Yes." She smiled, "Like I said, it's up to you." Miss Anderson turned to leave. _**

**_Sam picked up the card, with her number neatly printed on. "Wait, Miss Anderson!"_**

**_She turned to face Sam again, Sam scanned her face for any lies, any sign that she was like everyone else she known. She had a kind smile, similar to Carly's, clear bright eyes like Freddie's and that was enough for Sam to trust. Before she realised it, Sam was on her feet. Doing something she haven't done for a long, long time…_**

**"_Yes?"_**

**"_I'm broken. I- I need your help… I need it now."_**

**_Asking for help._**

"Punching you then actually hurt. You're not so chubby anymore." Freddie wiped his bloody nose, letting out a little laugh. Sam looked into the car, "Where's Carly? I thought you two were together." She failed to keep the sourness out of her voice. She mentally cursed to herself.

Freddie sighed, "I wasn't, I just worked for her. And I saw her become a… I hated it and quit."

"You quit?" Sam said slowly and punched Freddie in the arm.

"Ow! What's that for?" Freddie rubbed his arm, pouting like a puppy that just been kicked.

"For being stupid. You were probably loaded when you worked for her and you THREW that away!" She folded her arms, yet part of her understood why he did it. She read magazines. And Sam saw what Carly become. A monster. Just like she became.

"Well, See ya when I see ya, Freddie." Sam said simply, walking past the sitting man.

Freddie got back on his feet, "Wait! We have things to talk about." he said hastily, "We need to catch up on things."

Sam froze, "Catch…up?"

"Yeah. Lets have a chat, I want to kno-" Sam interrupted, looking down at her watch.

"I have to go home, Freddie. My boyfriend expects his dinner ready when he gets back from work."

"Oh." Freddie said woodenly, "See you, then." he raised his arms moving towards her.

"What are you doing?" Sam jumped back, a lightening of terror struck across her eyes. Freddie never saw Sam look that way before, it made her unrecognizable with the expression.

"I was…" Freddie lowered his arms, hurt in his eyes, "About to hug you."

"Oh." she said, beginning to look embarrassed. She raised her hand for him to shake, "I'm not one for hugs."

Freddie smirked, accepting Sam's hand. Her wrists were skinny and cold, her skin was blotched with purple bruises and small cuts.

Sam noticed his eyes and swiftly let his hand go, shoving it back into her pockets.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, Benson. I'll fix your pile of junk then." she smiled mockingly, Freddie felt his heart swell with happiness. She was the same, from the blond hair to the sarcastic tone. She was Sam Puckett, not some stranger. She walked away from the garage and down the street. Freddie watched her leave, eventually, his brain slowly went back into motion. "B-but I need my car fixed now!" he called after her, Sam pretended she didn't hear him. He sighed and dialled a number on his mobile, "Hi Miss Cyrus, I can't make it- okay then." he hung up, groaning.

"Great, just great. I'm fired."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Miss Anderson was certainly not at all like the social workers Sam met before. She always spoke to Sam about normal things, such as what's been on television, sport, the weather. Never talked about topics that made Sam uncomfortable. _**

**"_Miss Anderson." Sam called, following the woman's shadow. They were in the prison's library. And Miss Anderson was leaving for the day._**

**"_You forgot your watch, Miss. You left it on my desk when we were playing with the water guns." Miss Anderson smiled turning, "You can have it Sam." Sam looked down at the silver watch, it looked expensive, "Are you sure, no, you have it back, Miss, it IS yours." _**

**"_You don't have to call me Miss, Sam. Call me Penny. Friends give presents to friends, Sam. Have it."_**

**_And for a while, Sam was happy. Almost as happy when she had Carly and Freddie by her side. They never had a dull conversation. Sam would play card games with her, typically Sam won every time. When Penny visited, she always brought a home baked muffins or cupcakes for Sam. Sam could tell her anything. She was the mother Sam never had. Every call Sam made, Penny always came the day after. With a happy sparkle in her eyes, and a wide kind smile. _**

**"_Miss- I mean Penny?" Sam shuffled embarrassed on the spot. Her eyes glued to the floor._**

**"_Yeah?" Miss Anderson looked up from a book she was reading. _**

**"_I have a present for you. Well, I guess it's not really a present… I wish I could get you a present, a real present…" Sam looked up at the grey walls. Penny felt her heart sting to see the sad expression on her face. Sam turned back to her. "Would you like to watch my tap dance?"_**

**_So Penny watched the blond tap dance._**

**_Very slowly the smile thinned and the sparkle faded from Penny's face. During her last visits she always looked tired, and her skin looked ten years older._**

**"_Sam." She said warmly, after Sam slapped a card on the table, shouting 'SNAP!' _**

**"_Yeah?" Sam smiled, Miss Anderson placed her hand on hers._**

**"_I have to stop visiting you." She said gently, her voice breaking. Sam's smile fell._**

**"_What? Why?" She began to panic, getting up from her chair. It's happening again. Her father left, Melanie left, Carly left, Freddie left and now Miss Anderson. _**

**"_Sam. Sit down and let me explain." she ordered, Sam obeyed. "I… I don't know how to tell you this. And when I do tell you. I want you to understand. Don't start another riot because of what's going to happen to me." She paused reaching out to Sam's hands and holding them comfortingly._**

**"_Sam, I have cancer."_**

Sam pulled out the hot tray of roast potatoes. She placed them on a large white plate, along with a leg of chicken and vegetables. Her mind was still spinning, she met Freddie after ten long years. Painful years. She wished she could have spent an hour or so with him, but she known. _He _would get angry. And if he was to ever find out about Freddie, Sam as might as well start writing her will. There a bang from the door, indicating Greg has entered the building. Sam quickly pulled the hot plate from the stove and onto the table, along with a knife and fork. Sam stood obediently beside the table, like a pupil waiting to be dismissed. He stalked passed and slumped into his chair.

"Good day at work?" She asked brightly, he didn't answer. His grey eyes were locked on the white plate.

"Vegetables." he mumbled. Sam's smile dropt, a tidal wave of fear washed through her body.

"We haven't got any fries left… and I thought you should eat a bit more healthy…" Sam muttered, his head snapped up. Sam shut her mouth. He didn't like it when she talked back.

"Dammit, woman, I wanted a proper meal… and this…" he picked up the plate and thrown it towards Sam, she managed to narrowly miss the plate. Instead it hit the wall behind her.

Sam kept her scream wrapped up inside. She opened her mouth to speak, "I'm sorry, hun. I'll go and get yo-" he swiftly cut her off,

"It's too late, I don't want anymore shit from you." He rose from his chair. His face grim, his silver eyes cold. For a moment, she thought he was going to 'teach her a lesson'. Sam felt relief flood through her to see him walk pass and back through the door he came out of.

* * *

Freddie sat in the hotel room, flicking channels on his small crackling television. He looked up at the time, counting down the hours till Sam's garage will open. He tried to find an interest in the public channels, but found no spark of curiousity in the programmes. Impatience overpowered him. He jumped off his bed and out of the door.

**"_Hey." Sam greeted, she kneeled down to fit a cheap bunch of flowers in the holder, it was the only flowers she could afford. "I've finally got my life back together. Taking over my Auntie's car business. I've always liked cars and stuff, so I'm giving it a go." She paused, as if waiting for an answer. She let out a sigh, "I'm renaming it, though. Calling it "Sam's Motors" sounds catchy, doesn't it?" she smiled softly, her blue eyes looking down at the grave. _**

**"_I'm sorry that you're not here to see it, Penny." She glided her eyes up to the sky, "I wonder what heaven's like, I'm sure you're much happier now there. Not in pain anymore…" she trailed off, her voice shaking. "I miss you so much." She managed to choke out, before breaking into tears._**

Sam brushed up Greg's dinner, occasionally cutting herself with the broken pieces of plate. She felt tears slide down her cheek. She known exactly where Greg had gone. Perhaps to a stripers-joint or some bar to fuel himself with alcohol and return back with the scent of sex fresh on his skin. She hated him. She feared him. But she did not loved him. Not anymore. He was abusive, cruel, and unpredictable. Sam wished she could escape from him. Perhaps once, she could have ran away. But not anymore. One thing tied Sam to him forever. She felt a whimper escape from her mouth, horrified by the secrete she kept from him. From everyone. There was a large piece of broken plate, she picked it up and pointed it towards her stomach. She closed her eyes, readying for the stab. A knock on the door caused her to drop the broken piece. Sam wiped her tears away and stood up. She ran to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Sam." Freddie beamed through the cracks of the door. Sam steadied her voice before speaking.

"What do you want?" she sighed, opening so that he could only see her face and not her blood covered hands.

"I'm wondering if we could talk." he said slowly, Sam rolled her eyes.

"Not now, Benson. I-" she paused. Her boyfriend was gone. But what terrified her even more than him was herself. And the lengths she would go to kill herself along with her secrete. "Alright then, but my place is a mess right now, so forgive me."

Freddie pulled a face, "Like that's new, Sam." Sam widened the door to let him in. She placed her hands in her pockets and directed him to the sofa.

"Not bad." Freddie commented, looking around at the living room. Sam lifted an eyebrow.

"No need to be nice, Freddie. You don't need manners when you're with me." she leaned back into her chair. "Right, what do you want to talk about?"

Freddie leaned forward, his face serious, "The rampage you started nine years ago." Sam let out a nervous laugh, "Which one?"

"You know which one I'm on about."

Sam gulped, looking away from her childhood friend, "I was drunk and drugged and god knows what else- I don't know why I did it." Sam snapped her eyes back to him.

"I have a question for you, Freddie." Sam said solemnly. Fred straightened up on the sofa.

"Did you ever… thought of me, while you were gone… or during the pass ten years?" She shuffled uncomfortably on her chair. Freddie felt his cheeks burn.

"Well… yeah, all the time when I worked with Carly. I always thought of what you were up to." he changed the subject, "So. This boyfriend of yours." he used the same wooden tone back at the garage.

Sam abruptly stood up, "You want a drink? Food? We got loads of chicken wings. Lots and lots." She moved quickly to the kitchen. Before Freddie could answer, she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

There were clink and clanks coming from the kitchen. Freddie sat in a patched up chair, drumming his fingers on the arm rest. He heard Sam mutter swear words as she rummaged through the shelves for a clean plate. Freddie surveyed the room, everything was precise, colour co-ordinated, inline. It was unorthodox to imagine Sam being tidy. The shelves were cluttered with trophies and photographs. Freddie assumed the trophies belonged to Sam, as he walked over for a closer look, the trophies had been marked with a man's name 'Greg Parkinson'. Fred looked into the photographs of Sam and 'Greg'. The first thought that came into his mind was how _strange _Sam's expression was in the pictures. In one picture, Sam and her boyfriend where on a beach. Greg sat on a blanket, with Sam sitting on his knees. Greg was a strong built man, in the picture he worn a grey vest showing off his muscles. Sam worn a red bikini, her skin a warm shade of brown.

At an quick glance, it looked like any other ordinary holiday picture. The facade of an sweet romance was broken by her eyes. Once again, that unrecognizable expression. His eyes glided across to other photographs sitting around the strangely tidy living room. Every single picture. The same expression. Christmas, Birthdays, Thanksgiving, Halloween, Valentines day- The same expression.

As much as Freddie hated it to admit it, but he known Sam. And he known Sam never pretended to be fake, or hide any emotions. Carly always worn a mask. But Sam didn't. When she smiled, she was showing genuine happiness. When she cried, they were tears of true sadness. And when she was angry, she never held back.

But what was this expression on her face? Why did all the photographs look the same? Unless-

"Hey," Sam's voice shattered his thoughts, Freddie spun round, still holding the holiday photograph. She held a plate of chicken legs, she moved towards him. "It was nice when we first met." She said softly, looking down at the picture, "Greg was such a sweet guy. He rode his motorbike back then. He stayed with me when no one would." She paused, locking eyes with Freddie, as if she was going to say more.

"And he still is. And he always will stay." she said hollowly, "Sure, he has a short temper, but he hasn't left me." The plate she held began to shake, "No, not Greg, he hasn't left me."

"Sam…" He rubbed her arms comfortingly, but she only flinched by his touch.

"You have no idea, Freddie. No idea how hard it has been for me. You and Carly were the only ones… And you broke it." Freddie took the plate of chicken from her shaking hands and placed it beside the photo frames. He took the fragile blonde into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Sam, I am so, so sorry."

"This is killing me Freddie." She whispered croakily, "Seeing you again is bringing back too many bad memories. I have glimpses of moments of my life when I was at my lowest. And I know, it will happen again."

"It won't, Sam." Freddie caressed Sam's hair, "I'm not going anywhere, if you need me, I promise I'll be here."

Broken laughter tumbled out from her mouth. She pushed him away, rubbing her eyes, "No, I don't need anyone." She picked up a chicken leg and bit into it fiercely, "There were no wings." she grunted. Freddie watched her in concern as she slumped back into her sofa.

"But enough about me," she grinned, the venerable voice was coated with sarcasm, "How have you been, Benson. I know that you quit your job, but has anything else happened? Girlfriends? Engagements? Oh, you must have lived such a glamorous life!"

"It's been boring, mostly. Chasing after Carly. Fighting for her and not receiving a single thank you." He sighed, he looked back at the row of photographs, that mirrored the unrecognisable expression on Sam's face. Freddie frowned, grabbing a chicken leg, "Sam, if there's anything wrong, you can tell me."

"There's nothing wrong." Sam chuckled, "What makes you think that?"

Freddie bit his lip, "Sam, please, I can help. If there's anything wrong…"

**Sam had finally left the institution. She felt almost human again by no longer wearing the orange jumpsuit. She bought her Auntie's motor shop and everything was finally going right in Sam's life. **

**Then she met Greg. **

**He was exactly Sam's type. He worn leather, looked tough, and was handsome.**

"**I haven't seen you here before." he smiled charmingly, his voice a soft purr mixed with an Texas accent.**

"**I just bought this place." Sam answered proudly, "My Auntie once owned it."**

**Everything else was fast. Too fast.**

**Greg and Sam became a couple almost instantly, they had the same interests, same humour. For a while, Sam was almost in love with Greg. **

**Almost.**

**Greg had a way of kissing. His tongue would dominate Sam's mouth, and he wouldn't break free of the kiss until he was satisfied. He would bite her lips and pull her hair as they kissed. He would often decide to make love to her whenever he felt like it.**

**The contact made Sam feel not alone. It slightly filled the hole that Carly and Freddie left in her heart.**

**His touch hurt her, but it was real. Sam would endure the pain, because he wanted her. She was wanted for once. And unlike everyone else in her life, he would stay with her .**

**But only if she allows him to do whatever he wants to her.**

"Nothing is wrong now." Sam smiled, Freddie now noticed the blotches on her skin. A trail of bruises that formed a track around her body.

Then the clues all snapped together, the flinching, the photos, the tidy house, that expression.

Sam saw the flash of realisation in his eyes. She couldn't hold up her wall much longer. She tried to choke back the tears.

"Sam…" He whispered, gently placing his hand on her fingers, "This guy… is he… abusing you?"


	6. Chapter 6

"This guy… is he… abusing you?"

She couldn't look in his eyes, no, not those eyes. Not those pitied eyes. Eyes that saw her as weak and vulnerable. She couldn't stand pity, especially from Freddie. She averted he eyes anywhere but the man in the suit.

However everything she looked at was nauseating.

The chairs, the side tables, the lampshades, the sofa -

**Greg pinned her down on the sofa, pressing his heavy body against hers. She naively imagined sex to be pleasurable, soft and thoughtful. But with Greg it was rough, painful and careless .**

**"You're hurting me." She whimpered, trying to push his body off. He locked his hands around her wrists, pushing himself into her. He leaned over to hiss in her ear.**

**"Shut up, you fucking whore."**

The trophies, the ornaments, the pictures- those awful pictures. Forced smiles. Stiff bodies. Frightened eyes.

"**Just smile, babe." He laughed lightly, brushing a strand of hair out of the blonde's sad eyes. He rose his camera phone.**

**Sam shook her head, "I'm not in the mood to smile,"**

**"I want to show my pals a photograph of you." he grinned, ignoring Sam's shiver. She known he didn't want just a smile. He wanted her to show much more than her smile.**

**"I don't feel like it, why not later?"**

**He grabbed Sam by the chin, at first it was gentle, but he slowly squeezed his thumb and index finger. Sam's jaw quickly began to ache with the pressure. She felt like her jaw was going to break.**

**"I said smile."**

The curtains, the T.V, the empty bottles of alcohol-

**"Where you-u go-oin'?" he slurred, he drained the last bit of liquid in his bottle.**

**"Work." Sam grunted, pulling her coat on, "Someone has to earn money in this house."**

**His slow mind tried to think of a reply. But Sam was already opening the front door.**

**His mouth couldn't conjure a response fast enough so he threw his bottle at her.**

The walls, the windows, the ceiling-

**Sam sat curled up in the chair, the ceiling creaked by Gregs footsteps above. She sobbed quietly, praying that he won't come down the stairs.**

Every memory of him was written everywhere. And every single memory made her sick. She couldn't stand looking around the room much longer, she finally allowed her gaze to land on those brown eyes.

Those soft, innocent eyes, that filled with concern and care. Those brown eyes that Sam envied so much. Pure eyes. Undamaged eyes. Sam wanted to have eyes like that so badly.

"Sam?" he said gently. Oh, his voice was like a soft lullaby. It held as much care as a lover. His voice always sent shivers down her spine. She could listen to that voice forever, feeling safe hearing every syllable.

He stroked her shoulder, the soft touch was alien to Sam, she felt her muscles tighten but immediately relax as she listened to that beautiful voice.

"Everything's going to be fine, Sam, I'm going to get you out of here."

She didn't understand the words, but nodded. Not wanting to break the rhythm of his words that blossomed from his mouth.

"First, you're going to pack. Then I'll take you back to the hotel I'm staying at."

Sam finally understood the voice, and immediately felt the safety drain from her.

"No." she whispered, "I can't."

"Of cause you can," Freddie said softly, Sam broke away from his touch. She stood up.

"Get out." She said firmly, hating herself for pushing the beautiful man away.

"No. Not unless you come with me." Freddie frowned, raising out of the chair, "I'm not leaving you, Sam, not with this fucking bastard!" He tried to hold Sam's hand, his touch caused Sam to jerk away from him. She took a few steps back, her eyes wide with fear.

"My god, Sam, you can trust me. Please…" He said gently, "I won't hurt you."

"No. You don't understand. I have to stay." Sam murmured.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

Sam looked at the floor, her lips pressed tightly together.

"Sam," he said slowly, fear leaking in every word, "Why are you still with this son of a bitch?"

Tears dripped from Sam's face to the floor. It splashed soundlessly as her lips moved. She imagined his disgusted expression as the words tumbled from her lips. She couldn't bare to look up at him, his black polished shoes and the striped trousers stepped into her eyesight.

She felt his arms embrace her.

"Oh, Sam." he croaked, stroking Sam's hair.

"I have to stay. I have to." She said hoarsely,

"I'm carrying his baby."


End file.
